


hard to remember that on a day like today

by stubborn_jerk



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Accidental Proposal, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubborn_jerk/pseuds/stubborn_jerk
Summary: "Well. Juno, we really should stop ending up in situations like this."Juno squirmed. "I'll try to book us a room for two while I'm at it, then. Think you can get us out of here?"
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104
Collections: 150 Follower celebration





	hard to remember that on a day like today

**Author's Note:**

> content warning for an injury

"Well. Juno, we really should stop ending up in situations like this."

They were in the hotel basement, tied back-to-back to each other, and all Nureyev could think was how they had to get out of there soon.

His arm ached. If he moved it again, he could feel that it was dislocated.

Juno squirmed. "I'll try to book us a room for two while I'm at it, then. Think you can get us out of here?"

"I—"

"No, I don't think your arm can do it. They got me without my coat. Do you have anything?"

"Yes, back pocket but, Juno—" 

Juno already started squirming to get into his pocket. Nureyev tried not to wince when he bumped against the arm.

Juno hummed as he rifled through the contents like he usually did, probably unaware that he was doing it at all.

And with a sound of triumph, Juno had the plasma cutter out and cut through their restraints in a quick movement.

He pulled Nureyev up to his feet, barely giving him enough time to savor the sight of that handsome face again, plasma cutter in hand and one of the straps of his top falling off his shoulder. 

He shoved the cutter into Nureyev's hand along with something else. 

Nureyev felt his stomach drop as he felt the ring box hit his palm. He should have known better to let a pretty detective root around back there.

"Juno, I… I can explain—"

"No time," Juno said curtly. Then, he smiled, no flickering or hesitation, all trepidation and delight. He pulled Nureyev down for a kiss that felt just as grand as every single one they've shared.

"Except for that," he found himself whispering against Juno's lips.

"Yes. The answer's yes, but ask me properly later."


End file.
